The Life at River Bend
by PhantomStallionCowGirl
Summary: Sam Jake are starting to'notice' eachother,Wyatt Bryana are trying to keep their relationship secret from everyone including wyatt's family...  Gram keeps losing her temper, Aunt Sue is trying to get custody of Sam,Ryan is only dating Jen 2 get close2 Sam
1. Chapter 1 just hurry up and ask her out!

**BTW, Jen and Sam are already friends in my story and people will prob. be OOC...**

_**The Life at River Bend…**_

"Bye auntie Sue!" I called out from the window of the taxi cab.

Aunt Sue laced her small fingers together. She waved good-bye to me slowly. I shrugged and the taxi driver drove out of the driveway. he sped down to road, and i got lost in my thought... curious to see what would await me at River Bend.

the taxi driver parked next to Gram's yellow Buick.

I climbed out, paid him and saw a cowboy riding a horse. The cowboy looked over, saw me and then the horse bucked and the cowboy flew through the air. I gasped and ran over to the fence.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

The cowboy jumped up and studied me. I suddenly felt self conscious.

"Excuse me, but I'm not on display!" I snapped.

The cowboy laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, just you look a lot different…" The cowboy replied.

"I don't even know you!" I said angrily.

"Calm down brat!" the cowboy said laughing.

I was about to reply but something stopped me…brat? Did he just call me brat?

"Don't remember me do ya?" The cowboy asked looking hurt.

"Jake?" I asked cautiously.

Jake was my best friend when we were little. He used to have long black hair, but now it was cut short. His black mustang eyes stood out with his smile. Was it just me or had he gotten really hot?

"Sam!"

I tore my stare away from Jake and turned around.

"Gram!" I squealed. I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Where's dad?" I asked, looking over her shoulder.

"He went out to do some errands or something, that's what he told me…"

_**^Wyatt's POV^**_

"I should get back…" Wyatt said disappointedly. "Sam is probably home by now…"

Byrana shrugged. "I guess so…but I wish you could stay longer…" She replied, tracing random patterns on his back with her fingers.

Wyatt resisted the urge to stay her. He kissed her and went to his truck and drove home.

_**^Jake's POV^**_

Jake sat at the table, Sam was beside her and Grace was taking a bath.

I snuck a glance at Sam while she was busy dunking her chocolate chip cookie in her glass of milk.

_If I didn't see her I wouldn't have been bucked off that horse…why does she have to look so cute? Her cute auburn hair, her cute red tank top, her cute jean shorts-stop Jake…you don't want her…yes I do…but I cant…Wyatt would kill me…and Sam wouldn't want to be with me anyways… _Jake argued with him self in his mind.

_**^Sam's POV^**_

_Why is Jake staring at me…? It's getting kinda creepy…_

"Jake…?" I asked cautiously.

"What?" Jake asked, shaking his head as if trying to clear his mind.

"Why are you staring at me…?"

Jake opened his mouth then closed if. Then he opened it again. Then the door flung open.

"Sam!"

I looked towards the door. I ran to Wyatt.

"Dad!" I hugged him.

Wyatt studied his daughter. I shifted awkwardly on my feet while Wyatt studied me.

"Where's your gram?" he asked finally.

"Taking a bath…" I replied.

"Jake,"

"Yes sir?"

"Why don't you take Sam to see the horses…and help her with Ace?"

Jake nodded. "C'mon Brat." He ordered.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't I have a say in this?" I asked annoyed.

Wyatt and Jake looked towards me, then each other.

"Well what do you want?" Wyatt asked.

I thought for a second. "To see the horses!" I said excitedly.

Wyatt laughed.

"'Cause we didn't just suggest that." Jake said laughing.

I smirked. "Ha-ha!" I replied sarcastically.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, took the cordless phone and walked upstairs to his room while dialing.

_I wonder who he's phoning… his 14 year daughter is back after 4 years of being in __San Francisco__ after a horrific riding accident and he's calling someone? I'm probably just over reacting…and I'm being selfish…_

"So, did ya like da city?" Jake asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I did." I said smiling.

Jake introduced me to the horses.

"So who is this Ace that dad was talking about?" I asked.

Jake led me to a round corral and indicated to a bay cowpony gelding with a black mane and tail. Jake helped me tack up Ace.

"Wanna leg up?" he asked.

"No, I got this." I answered.

I put my leg in the stirrup and swung my other leg over the saddle and plopped quite heavily into the saddle. Ace snorted.

"Sorry boy…" I muttered patting his sleek neck gently.

I urged him into a walk, jog, and lope. I didn't dare take it to a gallop…I hadn't rode in six years… I halted him in front of Jake.

"Whaddya think?" I asked proud of myself.

Jake shrugged. "It was alright."

I hid my smile. That was a pretty good compliment coming from Jake…

"Can you take care of Ace on your own, I got to go or I'll be late…" Jake asked.

"Be late for what?" I asked dismounting Ace.

"A bunch of us are going to Carla's."

"Who's us?"

"Quinn, Nate, Adam, Brian and Darrel."

, Brian, Quinn,

"Can I come PLEASE!" I begged, purposely acting like a little kid.

Jake smirked. "Fine."

I smiled and we untacked Ace together. While Jake waited in his truck I told Gram where we were going. I ran to the truck and got in.

"Took ya long enough brat." Jake complained as he started towards 'Clara's diner'.

I rolled my eyes. the ride to Carla' s was dead silent... i kept seeing Jake staring at me through the corner of his eye. i made myself not look at him...no matter how tempting it was...

Jake pulled into a parking space and I jumped out. Jake and I walked into the diner and sat in a booth, waiting for everyone.

"What can I get'cha?" Clara asked, walking up to us.

"Upside down pineapple cake and a chocolate milk shake." I said.

"Same except vanilla shake." Jake added.

Carla nodded and walked off.

"So why were you starring at me, you never answered me…" I said awkwardly.

Jake rubbed his neck and his face flushed. "Uh, um…just because you've changed so much…"

I nodded slowly. _I don't think that's the full story…was he gonna say I was cute? Probably not…but whoa he was gotten so hot lately…I wonder f he has a girlfriend…? He looks so much older then 17…Sam, shut up…you don't like him…you can't like him… not after what happened with Josh…_

_**^Jake's POV^** _

_I hope she buys that excuse…it was so stupid…if I could I could just tell her that I thought she was so freaking cute…but I can't…she probably has a boyfriend in San Francisco…besides I'm three years older…not that it matters really…Damn! She's just so cute!_

**_^Sam's POV^ _**

"Hey it's Jakey boy!" a male in baggy pants and a white under shirt yelled loudly.

"Hey Darrel." Jake replied annoyed.

Darrel pulled up his pants which kept falling down.

"So who's this chick?" he asked, pointing at me, acting as if I wasn't there.

I scoffed. "Excuse me but this _chick _can speak for her self." I snapped.

Darrel made a gesture with his hands as if saying 'Go ahead'.

"I'm Sam."

Darrel nodded.

**_^Jake's POV^ _**

"So Sammy… got a boyfriend?" Darrel flirted.

Sam scoffed.

Jake smacked him in the back of his head. "Idiot." He muttered

although he wanted to know.

"Hey, I was just asking a casual question." Darrel lied as he rubbed his head where Jake smacked him.

Sam rolled her eyes and laughed.

**_^Sam's POV^ _**

"Sammy!" Quinn, Nate, Adam and Bryan yelled as they ran inside.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

The Ely brothers except Jake grabbed me into a hug.

"Can't-breath!" I gasped as I tried to unwrap there arms.

Jake got up and helped me. I smiled at him gratefully. All of us sat down.

Jake, me, Darrel, Quinn, Nate, Adam, and then Bryan. Carla gave us what we ordered.

"Sammy, ya never answered me." Darrel pointed out

I swallowed nervously remembering that horrid day with Josh.

Jake saw my nerves. "So, we should go to the lake." He changed the subject.

Everyone nodded and we piled into Jake's truck and drove to the lake.

**_^Jake's POV^_**

Quinn, Nate, Adam and Bryan wrestled in the water and Sam sat at the edge and watched them, laughing.

"Dude, I know you like Sam, so hurry up and ask her out." Darrel told Jake seriously. Jake tore his stare away from her and looked at Darrel. Jake started to say no but Darrel continued. "I dare you to kiss Sam, not on the cheek or forehead or anything like that but on the lips…if lower then that, well that's up to you," Darrel laughed at Jakes facial expression. "And if you do, well you either have a girlfriend or not but I will let you drive my truck, and if you don't then you have to run through Darton in your birthday suit." Darrel smirked.

"When does it have to be done?" Jake asked, unsurely.

"Tonight."


	2. Chapter 2 The Kiss

_**Chapter two**_

Jake slowed his breathing. _I have to kiss Sam…tonight…wow…_

"Jake, I mean it…ya have to." Darrel said with a smirk.

Jake glared at him. "Retard…" he muttered.

Darrel laughed. "So remember the rules? Don't kiss the cheek, hand, or forehead…on the lips or maybe a little make out session…" Darrel wiggled his eyebrows.

Jake smacked his arm. "If I do, it'll be a peck." He informed him, rolling his eyes.

Darrel laughed and ran to the lake and dove in. Jake took a deep breath and walked up behind Sam without her noticing him. In one quick movement Jake had grabbed Sam and was carrying her bridal style to the lake.

"Jake Ely! Put me down this instant!" Sam screamed.

"Hmmm…Lemme think about that…Nah!" Jake teased.

With a screaming and wiggling Sam in his muscled arms, he jumped into the lake.

Water splashed everywhere. Jake surfaced with Sam still in his arms.

"JAKE ELY!" Sam screamed.

All the boys burst into laughter.

Sam snuck behind Jake, without him noticing, or at least that is what she thought…

Sam jumped on Jake's back, and Jake grabbed her arms, and flung her over his shoulder back into the water.

Jake laughed at Sam facial expression.

Sam glared, walked away and sat down on a rock.

_**^Sam's POV^**_

I wrung out my hair which was completely drenched in water, like my clothes.

I saw Jake grinning and still laughing. _Jerk. _

Darrel walked up to Jake and whispered something to him. Jake's facial expression went blank and he stopped laughing. His eyes grew dark and he glared at Darrel. Darrel laughed and walked away. Jake walked towards me, still looking blank.

"Come to get me more wet?" I teased.

Jake laughed. "Nah, don't think that's possible." He grinned and sat next to me.

I flapped my hair at him, get splotches of water on him. Jake laughed.

"So what was that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"With Darrel, what was that all about?"

"Uh-um-uh-"Jake stuttered. "Nothing." He finally said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, whatever…"

A few minutes of silence pasted before Jake spoke.

"Sam,"

"What?"

Jake shifted closer to me and looked into my eyes.

I couldn't look away.

Suddenly Jake leaned in, his lips centimeters away from mine.

_Kiss __me! Wait no! Don't! Wait, yes! I don't know!_

Suddenly as his lips came closer, I knew what I wanted…

I quickly leaned up to him and our lips touched. 

Thought and feelings whirled around and around in my mind and heart.

"Well, would ya look at this?" Darrel said coming up to us.

I pulled back so quickly, I fell off the rock.

Quinn, Nate, Adam, Bryan and Darrel laughed.

Jake jumped to his feet and helped me up.

I felt my face flush as sparks flew when our hands touched.

"Beat it!" Jake ordered them.

"Aw, do we have to?" Darrel complained.

"Duh!" I yelled.

The guys laughed as they walked away.

Jake and I sat back down on the rock.

"So…" Jake said awkwardly, looking at his hands on his lap.

I gulped nervously.


End file.
